jojodiofandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Mask
The Stone Mask (石仮面) is an ancient artifact that, when worn, allows one's brain to reach its maximum potential. The Stone Mask can only be activated when it touches blood, even the smallest drop will activate it. The Stone Mask plays a major role in Part 1, Phantom Blood, and Part 2, Battle Tendency. History The Stone Mask was created by the Pillermen (Santana, Whammu, Esidis and Kars) who had intentions of trying to meet the sun and other evil plans. The only thing in the way of the Pillermen were Hamon Users. The thing that would prefect the stone mask would be the Red Stone of Aja. In the ancient Aztec era there was an Aztec chief that wore the Stone Mask and became the ruler after stabbing a woman and draining a man's blood. The Aztec chief and the tribe he was apart of would slowly be forgotten over time and there whereabouts is unknown. Appearances Phantom Blood George Joestar had obtained the Stone Mask in an auction and would hang it on his wall to symbolize a picture of his wife. The mask is first seen activated during a fight between Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando. Dio Brando would be interested in the mask and asks George about the mask. Dio is told that the Stone Mask has text inside it. George never bothered having it translated and the text within the mask is still a mystery. When Dio and Jonathan got older they would cross paths with the Stone Mask again. Jonathan had spent most of his life studying the Stone Mask after seeing it activated. When Jonathan finds out about Dio's plan to kill his farther he goes to test it and after testing it he goes to Ogre Street to find where Dio could have found it, during this Dio takes the Stone Mask to Ogre Street where he tries it on some drunk men. After killing one of them and using his blood to activate the mask on the other he finds out the true power of the mask after getting caught in a fight with vampire. When Dio returns home to start his plan Jonathan brings out Wang Chang and Speedwagon to interrogate Dio. Jonathan reveals that the police and George Joestar are all there ready to arrest Dio. Dio then shocks Jonathan by revealing the Stone Mask and stabs George Joestar and by getting his blood Dio turns into a vampire. As Jonathan is training in the ways of Hamon William Antonio Zeppeli tells him why he learnt hamon. Zeppeli told Jonathan that when he was a young sailor he and his crew found and Aztec ruin. Within it they found the Stone Mask. On their voyage home one of Zeppeli's crew members had worn the Stone Mask and then went on a rampage. Zeppeli ran out into the sea, but the vampire had gone into the sea after him. Then as the vampire drained Zeppeli's blood the sun came and killed him. Knowing the Stone Mask was still on the ship Zeppeli vowed to try destroy the Stone Mask. At the end of Phantom Blood Speedwagon destroys the Stone Mask with a hammer. Battle Tendency At the start of Battle Tendency Speedwagon calls Straizo to look at something he found in a cave. When Speedwagon lead Straizo into the cave they find a Pillerman surrounded by hundreds of Stone Masks. Speedwagon asks Straizo to use his Hamon to destroy them, but instead he kills everyone there and takes a Stone Mask. Having been turned into a vampire Straizo goes to New York to kill Joseph Joestar and Erina. When Joseph Joestar, Ceaser Antonio Zeppeli and Robert Edward O. Speedwagon meet the Pillermen (Whammu, Esidisi and Kars) they find out that Kars has a special Modified Stone Mask that when combined with the Red Stone of Aja will grant him and/or his tribe the ability to face the sun. At the final battle between Joseph Joestar and Kars, Kars manages to combine the Red Stone of Aja and the Modified Stone Mask together. When he does this not only can he face the sun, but he can have octopus tentacles, bird wings, summon piranhas and many other abilities, the most notable ability is the ability to use Hamon. Category:Stone Mask